


Their Deepest, Deepest Desire

by EvaSofie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mirror of Erised, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaSofie/pseuds/EvaSofie
Summary: Ever wonder what Professor McGonagall would see in that magical mirror? Read more to find out. (Reposted from Tumblr)





	Their Deepest, Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one-shot on Tumblr by the user mmad-lover, and it’s just so well written that I had to share it. If the author ever comes across this, I hope it’s ok that I posted it, I take no credit for it whatsoever.
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy!

She locked her classroom.

“Have a good evening, professor McGonagall!” Said a smiling Hufflepuff who saw her leaving the place. The professor smiled wearily.

“Thank you…” she sighed “You too.” And with that she turned around and walked away. She felt how her eyelids went heavy and how her worries started to vanish. She was too tired to think about her classes and her students, the only thing she could think of was a long and pleasant night of sleep.

She kept walking down the corridor half asleep. At one moment she found herself too tired that she just closed her eyes and leaned her back against the hall’s wall. She sighed.

“Mum…?” She heard a child’s voice from afar “Dad…?”

She slowly opened her eyes and found a little door open in front of her. She arched an eyebrow and straightened.

“Mum… can you hear me?” Her eyes completely opened when she recognized Harry Potter’s voice. She didn’t think about it twice and approached to the door.

She found him as she poked her head into the empty classroom. The little child was staring at a huge mirror that laid in front of him.

“Mum…” Her heart broke. Harry suddenly felt eyes on him and turned around. Just when he looked at the door Minerva transformed into her cat form and stood still. Harry sighed. While the child looked back to the mirror Minerva entered the room and kept watching him.

His sad eyes made her heart cringe.

Why did she obey Albus’ orders and left him at the Dursley’s home when she knew they would never look after him? That poor little boy didn’t know how it felt to be loved or to have a family… and somehow she was partly responsible for it.

She watched from the shadows how the kid talked to the mirror for a while, and when he finally left the place she transformed back into her human form.

“Oh Harry…” She whispered sadly. “What did you see through this mirror…?”

She slowly approached the mirror and stood in front of it. Her own image reflected as she expected it to.

“I’m getting old…” She whispered while she watched herself. She simply sighed and was about to leave when suddenly a taller figure appeared next to her in the mirror.

An old man with twinkling light blue eyes and a beaming smile was now next to her reflection.

She paled. No one but her was in that room, and yet the tall image of the only man she had ever loved was right there… next to her in that mirror.

He took her hand and kissed it. Her reflection looked at him and smiled.

“Albus…” She whispered speechless. Her jaw almost dropped as the reflections kissed tenderly before her eyes.

Someone stared at her from afar.

“I never thought you would see… me.” Minerva turned around quickly. Her eyes met Albus’. He was standing at the door’s frame, staring at her.

“I-I…” She looked at the mirror and then looked at him again. He entered into the place and stood next to her.

She looked up and just observed his face, still speechless.

“W-What do you—”

“When Harry asked me what I see through this mirror, a couple of days ago, my answer was quite simple.” He looked down and met her eyes “Socks.”

She nodded slowly and looked away.

“Ah.” She said. Albus chuckled.

“I lied.” Minerva instantly looked up at him again “This mirror, my dear, is called ‘The Mirror of Erised’.” Their eyes were still connected. Albus stepped forward to get closer to her. His nearness took Minerva’s breath away.

“O-of Erised?” She asked. Albus nodded his head. “Why Erised?”

“It shows us our deepest desires, my Tabby.” By now she was completely speechless. She had loved him for decades… And now he knew it.

“O-oh…” She felt incredibly embarrassed. Albus chuckled again. “I-I’m…” But he didn’t let her finish. He quickly bent over, took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Minerva’s eyes widened.

Their images in the mirror quickly vanished.

“A… A-a-” Minerva for the very first time in her life couldn’t find the appropriate words to explain how she felt. “Didn’t you say you see socks?” Albus chuckled.

“I also said I lied, my love.” Her skin bristled as soon as she heard those words. “I…” He kissed her nose “Love” kiss “You.” She laughed. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“This is better than my wildest dreams” she let out another laugh.

"I swear, Ron! This mirror is great! I saw my paren—” Harry’s jaw dropped as he came in the hidden room with Ron behind him. Both kids froze as soon as they discovered the headmaster and their Transfiguration professor kissing in front of the mirror.

“I-I…” Ron shuddered and Harry paled. Albus and Minerva quickly teared apart.

“Ah… children.” Said Albus looking at them with a bright smile. Minerva’s cheeks went bright red quickly.

“W-We—”

"Ah, well…” Both Ron and Harry were still speechless. Albus sighed and smiled at them. “Petrificus totalus!” The two kids froze in their spots instantly. “Aha! Sorry about that…”

"ALBUS!”

“It wasn’t appropriate for them to watch us kissing after all, was it?” Minerva rolled her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. “Now… if I recall correctly, we were in the middle of something, weren’t we…?”

"You’re insane, Albus Dumbledore.” She replied chuckling and gladly accepted his affection. After all, she had waited enough. He smiled.

“Indeed.” She laughed “But why is insanity a bad thing? What is life without a bit of madness?” She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

“Well… I’ll give you that…” He smiled too. “Poor Ron and Harry though…“ She said looking at the frozen children.

"Shhh…” She looked at him. His smile melted that icy heart of hers that had been hidden for far too long. “ Just kiss me.” She smiled.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> “I always think Professor McGonagall was madly in love with him anyway.”
> 
> -Dame Maggie Smith


End file.
